


Elena Gilbert Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Elena Gilbert





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on guys we’ll be late.” Caroline sighed and walked into Elena’s bedroom to find the two of you lay on her bed on your phones.  
“Do we have to Caroline?” You sighed and she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah why do we even have to go?” Elena sighed and rolled so her head was rested on your shoulder as you both watched Caroline put her hands on her hips.  
“Fine.” She sighed and climbed onto the bed with you taking pictures on her phone of the two of you.  
The three of you spent most of the night messing around, watching videos, and sending goofy pictures to people. You really weren’t sure when you ended up kissing Elena, or when Caroline started pushing your shirt up so she could kiss up your stomach.

“Well isn’t this fun.” A chuckle jerked all of you away from each other and Kathrine smiled from her lounged spot on the windowsill.  
“What do you want?” Elena pouted and Kathrine rolled her eyes.  
“Well seeing as my best friend was missing from the party I went to find her, now are you going to let me in, or make me mad by not asking me to play?” Kathrine smirked and stretched, rolling in like a cat when Elena relented.

Your eyes widened when she was suddenly on top of you, her soft perfume taking over your senses as Caroline moved between your legs, pushing up the skirt of your dress and looping her fingers into your panties, while Elena teased your neck with her teeth.  
“Oh Darling, we are going to have quite the night.” Kathrine hummed as she moved to shove your shirt off and kiss the exposed flesh while Elena kissed and nibbled your neck and teased your clit, letting Caroline’s tongue work over your core, leaving you moaning and unable to convey anything other than bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

Neither of your brothers were surprised when you finally awoke. Months had past and Jeremy had slipped into a rather sombre mood that nothing could lift. You were greeted and embraced by your brothers who were over the moon to have you back.  
Of course, the first thing you do was being to look for the wolf that bit you, avoiding Jeremy in hopes of ignoring the fact that your death had caused him so much hurt. Elena began to grow suspicious when your room, which Damon often sat and drank in or Stefan would sit at your desk and tall as if you were there, was suddenly off limits to her or anyone who visited.

“They must know I’m back by now.” You said to Stefan who handed you a warm mug of thick red liquid that you doubled checked wasn’t animal before downing it.  
“We’re not ready to let you go out into the world again.” You brother watched as you sighed and nodded, knowing there was only one place you wanted to be.  
“How long will it be before I can see everyone.” Stefan took your mug and watched as you climbed into bed, handing your laptop before getting up to leave you in peace but with no answer.

**************************************************************

Damon and Stefan stood behind you, reluctant to let you knock on Elena’s door but you ignored them and did it anyway. The girls opened the door thinking you were delivering their food and for a moment they all froze.  
“(Y/N)!” Bonnie grinned and Caroline squealed.  
“I told you they were hiding her.” Elena giggled and the three crowded you in a tight hug.

“Jer’s up in his room he’ll be so happy to see you.” Caroline fussed and shooed you into the house.  
“We’ll take care of her.” Elena muttered and Damon nodded.  
“If anything happens to her…” Damon started and Stefan exchanged an amused look with Elena.  
“You’ll be the first that we call.” She promised and waved as she shut the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon chuckled as you shrugged Stefan away from you, reaching for the bottle of bourbon in front of you and downed a good quarter of the bottle. Your brothers continued to ignore the fact that you wouldn’t survive the bite.  
“Will you both go away and let me spend my last few hours in peace.” You complained.  
“No.” Damon sighed and slumped down on the sofa next to you.

“If you’d told us about this earlier we could have tried to find…” Stefan started but you laughed and shook your head.  
“Could have found what Stefan I was bitten by a werewolf.” You rolled your eyes and finished downing the bottle which Damon pulled out of your hands.  
“Yes Stefan a werewolf bite.” Damon’s sarcastic teasing hid the bitter hatred he was harbouring against the wolf that had attacked you.  
“Well I apologise for staying positive.” Stefan grunted while getting up from the sofa to open the door.

As soon as you heard Jeremy walk into the house you abandoned your brother and threw your arms around him. When the two of you began a heated make out session Damon began to object despite Stefan telling him to leave the two of you alone.  
“Alright enough, just because she’s dying doesn’t mean you can deflower my little sister.” Damon snapped as Caroline, Bonnie and Elena pulled up outside.  
“Deflower?” Caroline asked as she slammed her car door shut.  
“Why’re you all in my house?” Damon sighed glaring when Stefan welcomed everyone.

“We came to say goodbye, all the bad things that happen around here it’s be nice to say it say goodbye for once.” Bonnie sighed.  
Stefan cooked foe you all and the group sat around the table, laughing and drinking, Jeremy’s hand clutched in yours most of the night. Eventually Damon stopped complaining about stolen kisses and heads resting on shoulders as the group moved into the living room.

The happiness was cut short when it became clear the bite was taking its tole. Stefan scooped you into his arms and carried you up your bed where everyone crowded in and waited for the inevitable.  
“I love you.” Jeremy whispered as you finally slipped away with a smile on your face.  
“Can you believe she’s gone?” Stefan sighed as the last of the group left and he joined Damon in the garden.

“I wasn’t sure anything could kill her when she was human.” Damon mumbled.  
“I think she’ll be back.” Stefan held out a drink and the brothers both raised a glass.  
“To our little sister, may she come back twice as vengeful as Kathrine.” Damon chuckled and downed his glace as Stefan laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

 

The morning sunlight trailed through the gap in the curtains and you let out a sigh. You were alone, no one was planning to come over and see you, so you had no reason to get out of bed. Eventually you sighed and rolled onto your back, arms flopping wide across the bed and an idea struck you.

 

You slowly rolled the duvet off your bed, stripping out of your pyjamas off, climbing back into bed and sitting in the middle. You’d never done anything like this before and it sent an excited jolt through your body.

Your head fell back as you spread yourself and started gently rubbing yourself and dropping down. Your hips bucked against your hand and a soft moan fell from your lips.

 

“Well aren’t we being a naughty girl.” Elena hummed from your window and you shrieked a little. “Damon said to check on you and here I was thinking you’d be behaving on your day alone.”

She hopped through your window and slowly crossed the room, climbing onto the bed next to you and shoving you down onto the bed. In an instant she was on top of you, small gasps scaping you mouth as she nipped and sucked purple marks down your neck and down to the swell of your breasts.

 

“You know; I don’t tell Damon when you need help but the next time I catch you… I’ll let Damon punish you and he’s much rougher than me.” She hummed and moved to cup your breasts as she knelt between your legs.

 

She lent down and bit a wet kiss onto your breast, her tongue darting out to flick over your nipple. She continued around the bud until you were whispering desperately for her to take it into her mouth. She did the same with the other, refusing to give into your please, slowly moving to kiss her way down your stomach.

 

She pushed your legs further apart as she ran the tip of her tongue through your folds, the sudden sensation caused you to yelp which turned into a moan. She sucked harshly on your clit before moving back to trailing her tongue through your folds, her fingers taking over the circular motions around your sensitive but as she delved her tongue into you.

 

“Elena!” You moaned and she hummed against you. “Please.”

 

“Nope.” She hummed and continued.

 

“Please Elena I need to…” You gasped and she pulled away replacing her tongue with her fingers and slowly pumping them into you.

 

“If you wanted to come you should have behaved.” She hummed and continued until you were squirming. “Now remember what I said about next time.”

 

“That Damon’s rougher.” You whimpered.

 

“Good girl, you need my help again I expect to be asked.” She smiled and kissed your roughly before leaving you out of breath in the middle of your bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon stopped with raised eyebrows as your lips met Elena’s. You were her elusive best friend who he’d always been flirting with you and sometimes had a hard time fixing his mind on Elena when he could be thinking of you, he could only watch as Elena’s hands tangled into your hair and the two of you moaned.  
“I hate to interrupt but I’m not one to pass up the chance to greet a beautiful young woman.” Damon was in front of you in a second, kissing your hand as he smiled.  
“Damon what’re you doing here?” Elena asked quickly.  
“I was planning on taking you out for dinner but I have a much better idea.” He smirked at you and lent over to whisper in Elena’s ear.

She smiled deviously as he eyes darkened, still watching you closely. You didn’t question Elena as she led you to her huge bed or the fact that she beckoned Damon to get on the bed with the both of you.  
“Seeing as Damon promised we could go out for dinner and now I want to spend time with you, why don’t we kill two birds with one stone?” She smiled confidently and raised an expectant eyebrow.  
You grinned when she kissed you again, letting her pop the buttons of your jeans while Damon kissed her neck. You moaned and rolled your hips when Damon’s hands slid into your jeans and began rubbing gently against you, licking his lips as wetness began to pool between your legs.

“Damon stop teasing her or she’ll cum before I get her clothes off.” Elena huffed when she found you were too high on Damon’s touch to notice she’d slipped her hands under your top.  
“But you know I’ve been waiting to get my hands on (Y/N).” Damon pouted, his eyes staying dark with lust as he slid your panties to the side and ran a finger through your folds.

“At least take her jeans off for me.” Elena mumbled as she tugged your top off, both of the moaning when they saw nothing on under your tight tank top.  
Elena lent down and kissed up your stomach, sucking a hicky onto the swell of your breasts before nipping her way to one of your nipples, her tongue swirling lightly around the bud before sucking it into her mouth as Damon slid his fingers into you.

“Oh shit… Elena!” you gasped as your hips bucked against Damon’s hands.  
“If you don’t cum, you’ll have a nice reward but if you do, you’ll have to watch Damon fuck me on all fours with your hands tied up… you don’t want that do you baby?” Elena hummed as she let your nipple go with a pop and blew on it gently.  
“N… No Elena.” You gasped.  
“Shall we tell you what good girls get?” Damon’s voice was deep and cracked with lust.

“Yes please!” You moaned out as Elena began to work on your other breast.  
“Well now, Elena’s going to be a good girl for me and lay down while I fuck her and you… you’re going to be kneeling above her with this pretty pussy of yours dripping just for her.” Damon hummed as he bit a kiss into Elena’s neck.  
“And once you cum for me, you’re going to get on all fours for Damon… all wet and desperate after being eaten out.” She smiled when your eyes began to roll and you whimpered while clenching your fists into the bed, trying desperately not to give into the pleasure of their touch.

“Now you’re just being cruel.” Damon muttered when she sucked a love bite into the small of your neck causing you to clench around his fingers.  
He winked at you, flipping Elena over as she tugged off her clothes, pulling his own off as he watched Elena position you above her. She kissed your inner thigh, gently parting your folds so she could inspect you before running her tongue over your core and nipping at your clit.  
She quickly lost it, pulling you down to her face as you gripped the head board to keep from falling forwards, both of you jerked as Damon thrusted into Elena, the action causing her to let out a vibrating moan against your heat.

Elena’s tongue lapped at you furiously while her fingers teased and gently tugged your clit, Damon’s hands massaged your breasts as he watched Elena, kissing your forehead when you fell back against him with rolling eyes.  
“Elena… shit... I’m going to.” You didn’t finish your sentence, she quickened the thrusting of her tongue and pulled you down even further leaving you know room to wriggle and divert the amazing feeling.

“Oh god, Elena the noises you draw out from our Princess are delicious.” Damon moaned.  
She smiled as Damon dragged you down her body, kissing him despite your juices still smeared on her face. You swallowed and watch her swipe it up with her fingers and suck them clean  
“Damon you won’t be too rough with her will you?” Elena hummed as she palmed your breasts and left kisses along your neck.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll do just what (Y/N) tells me.” He smiled and pushed you down onto Elena while she lifted your hips for him.  
You moaned loudly when he slid into your slick core, burying your head in Elena’s neck as he pounded into you. Where ever Damon’s hands weren’t Elena’s were, your breath was heavy as she whispered things into your ear, rubbed your clit and nibbled at your neck.  
“Damon lift her up… please.” Elena begged when you cried out that you were close. “I want to watch you come into her.” You both cried out and Elena watched in delight as you came, her fingers toying with your core once Damon stepped away from you.

“You know Elena didn’t get the chance to finger you… maybe you two should go and have you alone time while I clean up in here.” He pointed towards the large bathroom and watched with a smirk as Elena lead you, wobbly legged, towards the shower. “I’ll be in, in a bit.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAU Team x Reader / Reader x Mystic Falls Gang

“Ok so this case came in from a new deputy and they haven’t informed their Sherrif of our involvement yet however I really think we should look at the case.” Garcia informed you all as you sleepily shuffled into the meeting room.  
“Great.” You croaked and sipped from the flask of ‘coffee’ in your hand as she handed out the tablets.  
“Mystic Falls, Virginia. Never heard of it.” Reid admitted as he flipped through the file and you almost spat your drink out in shock which would have led to some difficult questions about the red liquid concealed in the metal cup.

“Did you just say Mystic Falls?” You asked and grabbed at the tablet, flicking through everything as quickly as you could.  
“You know the place?” JJ asked worried by the way you shot up from your chair and stared wide eyed at some of the familiar people.  
“Um.. I grew up there, the Sheriff's my best friend's Mom.” You explained and looked back up at them. “There's a really bad Mountain Lion problem back there, nothing seems to hold them off not even highly populated areas.”

Reid frowned as you left and looked over at Morgan when he pointed into your direction. “I wasn't the only one who thought that sounded rehearsed was I?”  
“Clearly something is going on there, it may be that (Y/N) is afraid of whatever is going on or…” Hotch started and Rossi sighed as he got up and fixed his jacket.  
“She’s in on it too.” He finished as the team all agreed on a time to get to the jet.

***********************************************

“So what do we need to know about the town?” Prentiss asked curiously and you shrugged.  
“Small, simple town really, if it wasn’t for the animal attacks it’d be a great place to live.” You lied quickly, avoiding looking at anyone. “It’s pretty much the perfect place if you’re rich and pretty.”

“You don’t sound like you enjoyed living there much.” Derek asked, watching you carefully when your jaw tensed.  
“It was challenging, but i’ve got it covered.” You sighed. The team dropped the questions and continued to discuss the files they had.  
When the team landed everyone was surprised that there was no one to greet them. Your phone vibrated and a text told you that Caroline would be waiting to meet you in the centre of town.

“There you are!” Caroline called as she made her way towards you, smiling as she got close enough to hug you.  
“Caroline, how are you?” You asked and hugged her tightly as she pulled away and looked you over.

“As well as I ever am, you look to professional!” She almost squealed. “Yu know everyone has moved back home and we’re all dying to meet up and have a catch up but we haven’t had time so we’ll have to have a party while you’re here.” Caroline gushed until Prentiss cleared her throat.  
“We’re here to stop a serial killer, maybe the parties could be saved for later.” She smiled but Caroline’s face played a look that only you could tell was fake shock.  
“There’s a serial killer, Mom didn’t say anything!” She gasped and clutched your arm. “Are you sure?”

“Well, it could just be the wild life but it’s best to check it out just incase.” You answered and she split a wide grin.  
“Aw (Y/N), still protecting us, somethings never change.” There was something to her tone that made the already suspicious team more so and you gave her a curt nod. “Well I better get you up the the boarding house, Stefan’s waiting to get you all settled.”  
“I don’t mean to be rude and I am sure this is how your town does its… hospitality but, where’s the Sheriff and the deputy that contacted us.” Rossi asked and Caroline’s eyes went wide.

“Mom’s in a meeting with the heads of the town council, they’re discussing the wildlife issues.” She directed you all to two large cars and turned to do a headcount.  
“Well shouldn’t we attend the meeting or at least go and wait?” JJ asked as Caroline ushered them into the cars.  
“Why, if there really was a serial killer the town council would know about it.” Caroline smiled sweetly and headed to her own car.

***********************************************************

“(Y/N)!” Stefan called as he opened the front door of the Boarding House and offered to help everyone with their bags.  
“It’s good to see you again Sefan… how is he?” You asked and Stefan winced.  
“Out of town.” He muttered back and you smiled, beckoning everyone inside.  
“This is where I lived for awhile.” You chuckled when the team gasped and started looking around the entrance way.

“Oh, There are enough rooms for everyone, (Y/N) you’re in mine and I’ll be in Damon’s.” Stefan gave you a look that told you his decision would be safer for the team.  
“So this was a weird experience.” Prentiss muttered.  
“Whats with the town council thing and no one from the sheriff's department even dropped by or called.” JJ mumbled and you felt the accusing glares on your back as you showed Reid one of the many rooms filled with books.

“Somethings going on, i’ve got that feeling.” Derek said and smiled when you came over.  
“Ok, i’m going to call Caroline and see where we’re being set up, the station is tiny so they’re probably looking for somewhere.” You explained. “Oh, if you want to ask around I suggest you start with the Grill and ask for Matt Donovan, he knows everyone.”

“Alright, we’ll head down there and meet you there.” Derek sighed, beckoning Prentiss to follow him.  
You returned a few minutes later and the team gathered around you. “We’re going to be in the library, it's the only private office that’s big enough and my friend Bonnie will have the keys so we should be able to stay as late as we need.”  
“Great we should get going, I wanted to ask you about the woods, it’d be better to ask you then read up on them as I find people who live in the area tend to really…” You cut Reid of with a laugh.

“Stefan, want to drive Reid up and tell him about the woods, you know them better than I do.” You offered and Stefan shrugged.  
“Sure.” He muttered.

****************************************************

“(Y/N), sweetie!” The Sheriff called as she hurried into the office.  
“Mrs Forbes.” You quickly hugged her and sat back down as she greeted everyone else.  
“So, why is it that you’re here?” She asked though her voice was strained.  
“We were informed by one of your deputies of some odd attacks, she said she was talking with you today and would have gotten your permission for us to help you investigate.” Hotch watched as she nodded.

“This was two weeks ago, we fired her and she acted out, we’ve been understaffed since we’re sorry for wasting your time… could I have a word with you.” She pointed at you and you quickly nodded and hurried out of the room.  
“You don’t think that’s even more suspicious.” Derek sighed.  
“It’s almost like they’re putting on a play, pretending to be the perfect town, when we spoke to Matt and mentioned that we worked with (Y/N) he clammed up immediately and started to rattle off a story that sounded so rehearsed.” Prentiss shook her head as she started to walk around the room.

“Well with only the evidence in the files and without permission we may have to return home.” JJ pointed out, glanced at Reid who was frowning as he watched you through the blinds.  
“Guys, (Y/N)’s panicking?” Reid pointed as you answered the phone and hurried to the window. “What if she is connected… what if she was a victim?”  
“Would explain why she moved towns and why she is reluctant to deal with the evidence that could be a murderer.” Prentiss agreed.

“No, she is always determined to stop people getting hurt and if she was hurt by whoever is doing this she’d want her friends safe.” Derek insisted.

***************************************************

“I’m sorry that you came all the way out here.” Caroline sighed as you got in the cars and headed to the jet.  
“Don’t be it was nice to see everyone, plus my team got to the my childhood home.” you giggled and JJ hummed and leant forwards.  
“I so need to know where to get one of those showers..” She joked.

As you were getting into the Jeep your phone rang, you frowned when you saw Elena’s number and hurried to the door of the Jet to see if Carline and the cars were still outside.  
“Hey Elena what’s up?” You asked and the panicked screeching of Elena’s car could be heard which had to immediately alert.  
“We’ve been keeping Damon out of the way until your team leaves… he got out, i’m going to get Bonnie but you need to be careful and maybe warn Stefan.” She said quickly. 

“What do you mean he got out?” You asked a little to loudly as the jet fell quiet.  
“He’s running loose and I think he’s heading to find you at the boarding house.” She explained and you hurried back outside.  
“Try and call him for me, i’m going to help him.” You grumbled and hung up.  
“Everything ok?” JJ asked and you nodded.

“Yeah just take of or whatever and i’ll get a flight back on my own I have to deal with someone.” You called and hurried into the trees.  
“So (Y/N) just ran off into the woods which is not sensible considering she left this behind.” JJ told the team as she held your gun in her hands. “She’s going to deal with someone.”  
“We’ll call a cab and head to the Boarding house, if she isn’t there that boy will know where to find her.” Rossi decided quickly.

***********************************************

“Guys, what're you doing here!” You asked and they all took in the sight of you, hair a mess, like you’d ran for miles.  
“We’re team and you needed help.” They informed you.  
“ENOUGH!” The yell came from inside and before you could distract your team or stop the brother’s, Stefan and Damon came flying out of a window.  
“You’re not grateful that I luried you’re little pet back, I bet she loves being with her Sire.” Damon drawled. “Or wait, is that Elijah?”

“What the heck?” you heard from your team and winced when you realized that both brothers had their fangs extended.  
“Stop it.” You said quickly but they dived on each other so you surged forwards and grabbed them both, smacking their heads together before holding them both by the neck. “I said stop, what’s wrong with you!”  
“(Y/N) put them down.” When you glanced up your saw the entire team had their weapons drawn.

“How nice, their going to shoot you.” Damon said with amusement, grunting when you tossed him away and set Stefan down.  
“I can explain, everything… we just don’t want the town exposed.” You said as you held your hands up and stayed perfectly still. “This whole town is… you’re not going to believe me.”  
“Well after what we’ve just seen we may be willing to give you the benefit of the doubt.” Rossi offered.

*************************************************************

“So this whole town, witches, werewolves… vampires?” Reid asked, still unable to believe you despite Bonnie showing him a few spells.  
“We hid Damon and lied because we didn’t want you to report the town or to ruin (Y/N0’s chance at a normal life, it’s not often that you get away from here.” Bonnie explained as Caroline and Elena served drinks.  
“We promise, most of us are very mild mannered and we do our best to protect the humans we live with.” Elena insisted and jerked her head towards Jeremy’s room. “My brother’s even a hunter.”

“We have laws and orders and traditions, just occasionally we get one that is difficult to deal with, we thought we had Damon under control.” Caroline added and glanced at you before grinned. “Just be grateful it wasn’t the Mikealsons.”  
“Who?” derek asked and you shook your head.  
“Trust me, you don’t want to know.” You muttered, the first thing you’d said all morning.  
“(Y/N)... are you capable of doing this job, what if someone that we are sent to investigate is…” Hotch trailed off and glanced around for a better word.

“Supernatural, it depends where we are and which vampire or werewolf protects or live in which area but most of us drink from animals or blood bags.” You explained. “I can still do my job.”  
“Please don’t fire her.” Caroline begged and Rossi chuckled.  
“We’ll make you a deal, explain all this to us and we’ll see if we really can keep you on.” He offered and you grinned.  
“You’re not going to want to know about all the supernatural stuff are you… just me?” You asked warily and Reid perked up at this. “It’s over a thousand years of history.”  
“You know what, tell us the important bits and leave the rest for Reid.” Derek offered.


End file.
